Remembering The Past
by rainbowsandsunshine123
Summary: Ricky and Adrian have a talk about their past relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret life is ending:((((( I am absolutely heart broken. Well anyways I love Ricky/Adrian. And now I'm pretty sure that nothing is going to happen between them so I wrote this. Kim dog giving them closure I guess.**

**And omg! Did you guys read that Renee interview about Ben and Amy maybe getting back together? Tell me what you think!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Oh and it might seem out of character but while writing this I pictured their talk at the library in the 100****th**** episode. It fit while I was writing this. Think of all their facial expressions and stuff.**

* * *

Seated on the uncomfortably hard mahogany chair in the dim library, Adrian found it hard to concentrate and focus on her English Lit homework. The place felt too lonely, too quiet. It was nothing like Grant High's cheerfully lit room filled with friendly faces ready to talk. Instead everyone seemed to be doing their own thing and they seemed too immersed in their own work to chat. Sighing she turned her gaze back down to her textbook praying that the words would miraculously sink into her brain.

Just as she was about to turn the page she noticed someone walking away. It wasn't hard to detect considering the person made an abrupt turn resulting in a screeching sound in the silent library. "You don't have to run away from me you know. I'm don't bite."

It was him. Of course it was him, who else wouldn't want to talk to her. Because to be honest she was a very appealing person. But not to him, not anymore that is.

She could hear him sigh as he slowly turned around. "And what would make you think I'm running away from you? I'm not scared of you."

She smiled. There was the old Ricky. The one that was so sure of himself and didn't let anyone bring him down; the Ricky that she had fallen in love with in her early years of high school. "Okay then. Why don't you have a seat.?"

"I have to do homework."

"Well what a coincidence, so do I. You can do it here. We can do it together." She said with a slight smirk. "Like we used. That is unless you're intimidated by me."

He took a seat across from her and raised his left eyebrow, amused. "I'm not intimidated by you Adrian. I'm perfectly happy with Amy."

"Okay." She said twirling a piece of her hair. "If you say so."

"Yeah I do. Now I would appreciate it if we could talk about something else. "And then he added under his breath. "Not that I particularly want to talk to you about anything."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "God why do you have to be so uptight. We're just talking."

"That's just it Adrian we don't talk. We're not friends."

"So what if we're not. We can become friends Ricky. " A playful smile present on her lips. "We were friends before. Remember how much fun it was?"

He groaned. "What do you want from me Adrian?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "I want to you to stop ignoring me. It's getting really irritating."

He leaned back in his chair. "Well you irritate me and yet here I am forced to talk to you."

"Gosh she really has you on a tight leash doesn't she?" She leaned back in her chair, twirling the pencil in her hands.

"For the last time Amy doesn't control me. Now can you drop it? And you wonder why I avoid talking to you."

Adrian mockingly bring her manicured hand to her chest and let out an over exaggerated gasp. "I am absolutely wounded by your words." She leaned forward, in an attempt to get closer to him. "In fact I can remember a time when you used to come over to talk to me a lot. Most of those conversations occurred at night of course." She winked at him earning herself an eye roll. "We can have another one of these chats tonight if you want?"

He shot her a sarcastic smile. "Don't you have a boyfriend? Omar wasn't it?"

"Yeah. But only now he wants to be my fiancé. He proposed to me again. He just won't let it go. And you know me better than anyone Ricky, it just ruins my fun. A lot of people want to marry me. It was Ben first and now Omar. And if I recall it was you at one point wasn't it?"

"No Adrian I never wanted to marry you. It was you who always wanted to talk about getting married." He said with one of his famous smirks. "It was always one sided."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Fair enough. But you have to admit. We had a good thing going there."

"If by good you mean sex."

"Oh come on Ricky. You know it was more than sex." She placed both hands on the table, attempting to lean forward again. "It was a lot more than sex. But not that the sex wasn't amazing. Because trust me it was."

He sighed. "Is this all you want to talk about. About the sex we're never going to have ever again. Because you know I'm married." He held up his hand, displaying the gold wedding band.

This time it was her who smirked, "You know Ben came to see me a few days ago. And you know what he told me? And well. She paused. "Well he told me your little secret. You and Amy aren't really married are you?"

Ricky shifted in his chair, uncomfortably. "I don't know what you're talking about Adrian."

"Oh come on Ricky. Drop the act. You and Amy aren't really married and you know it. Just admit it."

He ran his hand through his dark hair, frustrated. "Yes we are Adrian, even though it's none of your business. And we're going to have a second wedding. One of which I will make sure you are invited to."

"Geez Ricky lighten up. I was just wondering."

"No you weren't Adrian. I know you better than anyone. Don't forget that."

She let out a snort. "Look who just seemed to acknowledge our past relationship."

"Just tell me what you want Adrian." He asked sighing again.

This annoyed her just a bit. Throughout their whole conversation he remained insistent on the fact that she wanted something. And it was seriously starting to get irritating. "Why the hell can't you just believe that I just want to talk? Oh wait I know, because you've been ignoring me. Because for you to move on with your life you feel that it's necessary to forget the portion of your life I was in."

Ricky didn't answer. He just sat there, stunned at her unexpected outburst.

"Well you know Ricky, your life could have been different. But I doubt that you'll believe that."

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously, not knowing what he was about to get himself into.

"You know damn well what I mean Ricky. Don't you ever wonder what our lives would be like if you hadn't kissed Amy, if I hadn't had sex with Ben, if he hadn't gotten me pregnant?"

He gave an annoyed sigh. "Nothing would be different Adrian." He glanced at her. "Nothing."

Adrian crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm pretty sure that Ben would be with Amy right now and. " She got up from her seat and lifted herself onto the wooden table. She leaned close to him, so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek. "I'm pretty sure you'd be with me."

He scooted away from her. "Are you still holding onto that fantasy?"

She hopped off the table and settled back down into her seat. "Oh its not a fantasy Ricky. It's merely a fact of life."

"I would not be with you Adrian."

"Yes you would Ricky. We'd probably even be engaged, maybe even married." She sent another wink in his direction.

"Your delusional. Even if that stuff wouldn't have happened me and Amy would have still found a way to be together."

She leaned back, scoffing. "Oh right I forgot, true love right? All because you guys have a son together."

"It's not only because we have a son together. She's the only girl I've ever really loved."

" Ouch. Was that supposed to hurt Ricky? Whatever I know the truth. And I know you would never admit it."

"We're meant to be together. Amy would not be with Ben an I would certainly not be with you."

"Belong together huh? Did you guys belong together when you didn't even care she got pregnant. Did you belong together all those times we had sex. When she married Ben? When you tried to get Grace to have sex with you?"

He sucked in his teeth. Adrian knew she was getting him mad. But frankly she didn't care. He needed to know the truth. "They were never really married."

"Is that your defense argument? Cause it kind of sucks."

"What are you trying to make of this Adrian?"

"You know things would have gone completely different had you not kissed Amy. And you didn't kiss her because you liked her. No, you kissed her to piss me off. It was the one insecurity I had and you decided to use it against me."

"Yeah and I felt bad abut it. And no Adrian I didn't do it to get back at you. Not everything happens because of you. I did it because she thought she was a bad kisser."

"So of course you had to swoop in and prove her wrong didn't you." She let out a humorless laugh. "Of course you did. You didn't care that you would hurt me."

"Oh come on Adrian. We always cheated on each other Adrian. Its what we did."

"Yeah and right when we were trying not to you did it again. And this wasn't like the cheating we did. You knew how I felt about her, you knew what it would do to me and you did it anyway."

"You slept with Ben." He pointed out angrily. "He was my best friend."

"I only slept with Ben to get back at you Ricky. And yeah I made a mistake. I know. But you, its like you don't even want to admit what you did was wrong."

"Because I don't think it was wrong anymore Adrian. It needed to happen."

She ran her fingers through her straightened locks. "Sure it did. Just admit that you don't want to talk about the past because you know then you have admit things would have been different."

"God Adrian! Why is it so important that you know wall this. It doesn't change anything."

"Well that's where you're wrong. Ben loves Amy. No, he's in love with Amy. And he won't stop at anything to get her back. " She rolled her eyes and continued. "He stayed with her while she was pregnant while you didn't. And yeah Amy maybe Amy really does love you. But the second you make the tiniest mistake and she sees the old Ricky in you, the one that I fell in love with, she'll leave you. And you know who'll be the first person she calls. Ben. It'll be Ben. And you know why, because she knows that she can count on him to be there for her. It might not happen for years, but it doesn't matter where Ben is in life, he'll drop everything to be with Amy again. So I don't why you even bother trying."

"That won't happen. And you know why. Because Amy isn't like you. She wouldn't leave her husband to go after another guy. She has more class than you." The minute he said the words, he instantly regretted them. He could see the hurt flash through her eyes. "Adrian I-' he began to say but she cut him off.

"Funny. Didn't you say something like that to me in the beginning of sophomore year?" she grabbed her bag off the table and slung it over the shoulder. "I loved you. I just think you should know that." And with that she walked out.

Ricky sat there for the next twenty minutes, just thinking. He thought about the first time they had had sex and he thought about all the times he went back to her. He thought back to the time they went to therapy together and the first time he told her he loved her. He remembered how heart broken he was when he found out that she had sex witH Ben and was pregnant.

It was these thoughts that compelled him to pull out his phone and send a text message.

_I loved you too._

* * *

**I was thinking that I could do like two more chapters about what their lives would have been like if Adrian hadn't slept with Ben. What do you think?**


	2. Adrian and Ricky

Waking up, Ricky smiled at the site in front of him. She was curled up into his side, his arm wrapped around her torso. Her hair was a tangled mess and spread all over the pillow, she was dressed in a simple white tank with a pair of his pajama pants riding low on her hips, and she had not an ounce of make up on her face. He'd never seen her so beautiful.

"Mhm" He heard her groan as she stirred in his arms.

He kissed the side of her face. "Wakey Wakey sleepy head. You have class in an hour."

At this news, the brunette immediately sat up in the bed. "What?" she replied rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Eight o' clock" He answered smiling at her as he watched the sleepiness disappear from her eyes and be replaced by a frantic look.

"Shit. Oh my god. I still have to get home and change and take a shower. God, I'm going to be late." She started to get up from the bed but was stopped by a pair of arms being wrapped around her middle. "Ricky." She whined. "I have to go. I'm seriously going to be late."

Instead of letting go, he tightened his grip around her. "Get ready here."

"I can't, all of my clothes are at home." She replied sighing.

He smirked. "I think what you're wearing right now is pretty sexy."

"Ugh, I'm serious. I should have never slept over. This always happens."

"Then why'd you stay over?" He said planting a row of kisses down her neck.

Grabbing a pillow she hit him in the face. "Because you were so damn convincing. And now you're trying to get me all horny again." She got out of the bed quickly, to avoid getting stopped again.

"You could take a shower here and join me." He offered, winking at her. "Doesn't that sound fun?"

Adrian crossed her arms against her chest. "As much as I would love that." She answered rolling her eyes. "I have to go get dressed I'll just skip out on that shower, thank you very much."

He got up out of the bed and walked over to her, placing his hand on her waist. "Move all of your clothes over here." He said kissing her full on the lips this time.

"Then what would be the point of me going back home." She said giggling. "I already spend so much time over here."

"The don't go home. Move in with me."

"Are you serious." She whispered, being taken aback. "Are you sure?" Adrian knew Ricky had had problems with commitment in the past. It had taken a lot for them to get where they were now and Adrian didn't want to ruin any of that.

"I'm sure." He said pulling her closer towards him. "I'm absolutely sure." He grabbed her hand and ran his finger over the small diamond ring gracing her finger. "I agreed to all of that when I gave you this."

Adrian smiled at the memory.

"_Hey" Ricky said running up behind her in the hallway right outside of the auditorium. "Wait up."_

_Adrian turned around and launched herself into his arms. "I can't believe it! We made it! We're high school graduates! We did it!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. "I am so happy. Nothing could make this day any better. "_

_He pulled away laughing. "Nothing huh."_

"_Yeah nothing. This is the best day of my life." She replied grinning._

"_Umm well then I hope this complies with it." He chuckled nervously._

_Adrian's smile turned into a frown. "What's wrong? Is everything okay."_

"_It's nothing to be worried about." He assured her. Then he added under his breath "I hope."_

_She raised her eyebrow. "What's going on Ricky?"_

_She watched him fumble around in his pocket before pulling a small black box out. Taking a deep breath he knelt down to the floor on one knee._

_Adrian gasped, absolutely surprised at what was happening. She instantly felt tears beginning to roll down her face._

"_Adrian, I love you." He paused, taking a deep breath. "In fact you taught me how to love. You showed me that it was okay to love others and myself. You truly changed my life. You of all people know that I'm not the mushy gushy type, but you deserve this." At this she smiled, tears streaming down her light, olive skin. "When you came into my life I didn't know what to expect. I wasn't stable; I went around from girl to girl not sure of what or who I wanted. But then you came into my life and I found myself going back to you over and over again. Which you know I never do." He let out a chuckle "But there was just something about you. When I was around you I felt like I could be myself, the Ricky that didn't sleep around, the Ricky that wasn't in foster care. Around you I could just be Ricky, as cheesy as that's sounds. Well the bottom line is I love you like I've never loved anyone in my whole life. And I can't imagine spending my life with anyone but you. I know commitment is the last thing you'd expect from me, but being with you makes me want to commit. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, Adrian, will you marry me?"_

_She just stood there, too stunned for words. This is what she'd always dreamed of, this moment is what she wanted most out of life and she couldn't believe that she was finally getting it. It was truly a dream come. After a few seconds she finally realized that she hadn't answered him. He was just standing there looking nervous and waiting for her answer._

"_Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_She heard him sigh in relief as he hugged back. " I thought you were going to say no there for a second."_

"_How could I say no for to that? Haven't I been badgering you for this ever since sophomore year? I'm just shocked. How long have you planned this?"_

_He let out a chuckle. "Wouldn't you like to know."_

"_Ricky." She pouted. "Please."_

_He laughed, giving in "Well I was originally going to do it before, you know before we applied to college, in case we didn't go to school together." He had planned to propose to her sometime in April, but when he found out they were both going to be staying in California to go to school, he had decided it would be better to wait until graduation. But he was sure that it was what he wanted to do, and right as this moment his happiness couldn't even be described._

"So what do you say" Ricky asked, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Move in with me?"

"You know I would love too but"

"But what?"

Adrian sighed. "My dad. He's going to think we're moving way too fast." She noticed a frown forming on his face which caused her to quickly add, "Not that I think so of course. But I'll talk to him today, I promise." She placed a kiss on his cheek. "But I really have to go now. Love you." And with that she hurried out of the room.

"Love you too." He called out after her.

**XXXXXXX**

"Hey Daddy." She walked into the kitchen, where her father was seated and dropped her bag onto the table. She leaned over to peck his cheek before sitting down across from him. "How was your day?"

Ruben looked up from the newspaper he was reading to look at his daughter. "My day was fine. How was yours?"

Adrian plucked an apple from the bowl on the table and took a bite out of it before answering. "It was okay. You know how school is."

"Uh huh." He said looking at her closely. "And may I ask where you were this morning and last night."

"I was at Ricky's."

"Yeah. It seems like you've been there a lot lately. Do I need to have a talk with him?"

"We're engaged Dad."

"Yes. Engaged Adrian not married."

"We're going to get married Dad. Don't worry."

He set his newspaper down, flat on the table. "I'm not Adrian, but it seems like you've been spending way more time over there then here."

"Yeah I need to talk to you about that." She said, tapping her manicured nails against the wooden table. "Ricky and I were talking this morning, and we decided that it would be best to move in together. You know since I'm over there all the time anyway and like I said we are engaged."

"Adrian." He said warningly.

"Dad. You need to at least consider it."

"Honey you guys haven't even set a date for the wedding yet. Frankly I don't think being engaged is enough. You're a freshmen in college." He pointed out.

She took another bite out of the fruit. "If it's the date you're worried about, then don't be. We can set one. But I can promise you it won't be anytime soon. You know we want to wait and not rush into things."

"Then you guys can wait to move in together."

"We've been together for like three years now. I say we've waited enough." She said sighing.

"Yes and I do recall the first time I met him he was dating Grace and having sex with you."

Adrian rolled her eyes. "So what. I knew he was with Grace and I was still okay with sleeping with him. And you should know by now Ricky is the one. I told you a long time ago that I was going to marry him."

Just then they heard the sound of the screen door being opened and in walked Ricky

"Hey Adrian." He said walking into the kitchen and pecking her lips. "Hey Rueben." He greeted with a smile before he noticed the glare on his face. "Um is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Ricky everything's okay."

"No everything is not fine." Rueben said speaking up. "Anything you have to say to me Ricky?" He said eyeing him.

He looked over at Adrian nervously. "So I'm guessing you told him." He whispered to her.

"What I don't understand is." Rueben continued. "Is why you want to live with my daughter before you marry her? Is this about wanting to have sex with her all the time? Because I swear if that's the case I will personally make sure"

"All right that's enough." Adrian cut in quickly before things could get ugly. "You can't blame this all on Ricky, Dad. It's what I want too."

"I don't understand why you just can't wait. Don't you have John during the week? The apartment isn't that big." Ruben said trying to act calmly. Now he approved of Ricky. Sure he wasn't the happiest when he found out his daughter was engaged at eighteen. But he knew that it was going to happen sooner or later and he was the one for her. But he also knew that they wouldn't be getting married anytime soon. That would give him enough time to get used to the idea of Adrian leaving. He hadn't been in her life for sixteen years, and he didn't want to miss another minute of it.

"I only get him on the weekends." Ricky said cautiously, not wanting to anger his soon to be father in law anymore than he already was.

"I still don't want you to leave Adrian. I rather you stay here until you guys get married or until you graduate."

She sighed. "I know it's hard for you. But I think it'll really be good for Ricky and me. We need to get used to the idea of living together." Adrian looked over at he father. "But your not going to lose me. I'll still be here all the time." Then she added. "Look at it this way, if I had decided to go to school out of state this would have happened anyway. I'm eighteen Dad. I'll be fine. Promise."

Ruben brought his hand to his temple, sighing. "I'm not in love with the idea. But I'll go along with it and we'll see how it works out. But you better not miss a day of school and dinner here Friday night, the both of you." He said looking over at Ricky.

"Sure. That's fine." Ricky replied, with a slight smile on his face.

"Adrian?" Ruben prompted looking over at his daughter.

Pushing her seat back and getting up, she walked over to her father and threw her arms around him. "Thank you so much daddy. I promise you won't regret it."

"I better not."

"You won't," She promised. "Now come one Ricky. Come help me pack." She pulled him up out of his chair, and grabbed onto his hand, leading his out of the kitchen. Leaving Ruben to go back to reading his newspaper.

Up stairs, Adrian opened up her closet and began pulling out clothes and throwing them on her bed. "This is so surreal. I can't believe this is happening." She took a seat next to where he was sprawled out on her bed. "I can't believe that in a few days, we'll be officially living together."

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that just a few years ago we were just looking for sex. We had a lot of good times in this room." He said looking around.

"It took a lot for us to get to where we are today." Their relationship was still far from perfect, but Adrian could remember a time where they had barely had a relationship. In fact in this very room was where heir relationship had had its turning point.

_The Mother- Daughter dance had ended about two hours earlier and Adrian was sitting at the kitchen table devouring a carton of chocolate chip ice cream. She was upset and angry at both the same time. She heard that Ricky had kissed Amy. And to say that Adrian was mad would truly be an understatement. She was furious, and she was going to get revenge .She was sure that this kiss had probably led to sex between the two of them._

_She smiled to herself as she noticed Ben's car parked outside, and she was more than certain that he was seated in the car. He couldn't possibly have forgiven Amy and Ricky for the kiss. And he was the perfect way for her to get her much needed revenge. _

_But just as she was about to make her way outside her phone flashed, indicating a new text message. The brunette rolled her eyes when she saw who it was from. Ricky had a lot of nerve trying to talk to her after what he had done. But as much as she was wanted to ignore it, she was dying to know what it said._

'_I love you.' Is what it read. And instead of rolling her eyes, like she most likely would have done, her eyes softened and she found herself texting back a reply. _

_Five minutes later she opened the door to a weary looking Ricky._

"_Hey."_

_She opened the door up wider to let him in. "Hi."_

_She watched him run his fingers through his hair and sigh. "I know you're probably really mad right now, but you need to hear me out."_

_Adrian rolled her eyes in response. "I don't have to do anything."_

"_Adrian I"_

"_I think we should talk in my room. My dad just came home and I don't want him to hear anything."_

"_It's not like he hasn't heard it already." He mumbled._

"_What?" The brunette crossed her arms across her chest._

"_Nothing. Lets go to your room." He grabbed her arm, much to her protest and led her up the stairs._

_Once they were in her room, Adrian took a seat on her bed. "Nothing your going to say is going to change anything. I know you kissed Amy. You had sex with Amy."_

"_Adrian, I did not have sex with Amy." _

"_Oh please. You expect me to believe that you kissed Amy but you gave up a chance to have sex with her. "_

_That's when Ricky turned around to face her to the bed. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Adrian, I'm telling you that I didn't have sex with Amy and I mean it."_

"_Okay so lets say you didn't have sex with Amy. But did you kiss her?"_

_He sighed. "I'm not going to lie. I did kiss Amy."_

"_I knew it. And you know I never thought that you would stoop to that level. My one insecurity, and you took advantage of it." She stood up from her spot on the bed and quickly wiped away a few tears that were about to escape with her sleeve. She didn't miss the hurt flash in Ricky's eyes as he looked at her. Good. He deserved to hurt the way she was hurting._

"_Adrian I only kissed her because she asked me too. She thought she was a bad kisser."_

"_And you just had to prove her wrong didn't you. You just had to reassure her that she wasn't. You didn't even think about what it would do to me. And you know what? I'm done having this talk with you. I'm done." She began walking towards the door before Ricky grabbed her arm and forced her to look him in the eyes._

"_You didn't let me finish. Yes I kissed Amy. But you're wrong. The whole time I was only thinking of you. I regretted it the minute it happened. And I felt nothing. Nothing at all. I'm sorry that I did it. You don't know how sorry I am."_

"_Then show me." She crossed her arms against her chest. "Show me how sorry you are." She stared at him for what seemed like an hour but was merely a minute. "Yeah that's what I thought. I should have never believed that this could ever work. That we could ever work."_

_But before she could even turn around, Ricky cupped her face in his hands and kissed her fierce and hard. It was a kiss full of so much passion that it made her dizzy. _

_It was a kiss full of love._

_And Adrian didn't want him to ever pull away._

_But when he did, he laid his forehead against hers, panting. "That's me showing you how much I care. I can promise you I didn't kiss Amy like that" He moved his hands down to her face and caressed her cheek. "I love you Adrian. I meant it the first time I said I and I mean it now. I want you and only you. And I'm really sorry that I kissed her. More sorry than I've ever been in my whole life."_

"_I love you too." She whispered, low enough for only him to hear. "So much. And that's why I got so upset that you kissed Amy."_

"_I promise you that that's never going to happen again. Ever. And I want to stay over tonight."_

_She hesitated. "Ricky I don't"_

"_Not for sex." He said, interrupting her. "Just to spend the night together. No sex."_

_Adrian smiled and nodded. _

_And that's exactly what they did. They spent the night in each other's arms._

**XXXXXXX**

"Are you feeling better, honey?" Ruben asked his daughter gently rubbing her back.

"Well I'm not feeling great, but I definitely feel better than I did yesterday." Adrian answered leaning back on the couch. "I'm just always exhausted and I hate that there's nothing I can do about it." She added groaning. "God it just annoys me to no end."

"I know Adrian, that's why you have to take it easy."

"I don't want to. You know how boring it is to take it easy." She straightened out the wrinkles on the skirt of her navy blue dress. "Which is why I decided that I'm going to start getting back to my routine. I'm going to work today." Adrian had had a two week long break from work, but she was now ready to go back. It was really boring just staying home, especially since she was usually alone.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ruben asked his daughter apprehensively.

Adrian placed her hand on her bulging stomach "Yes I'm sure. I'm going to work."

"Oh no you're not." Ricky said walking into the living room, struggling to adjust the pale blue tie that was hanging around his neck.

"Come here." Adrian sighed as Ricky moved his way over to the couch and sat on the coffee table in front of her. She began to fix the tie before finally pushing it up towards his neck. "There. You're good to go."

'Thank you." He leaned in and placed a kiss on her glossed lips. He then placed his hand over her left hand that was resting against her belly. He fingered the two rings on her fourth finger. "But you're still not going in today."

"Ricky." She said whining. "Please, please, please." She looked over at her father. "Dad, tell Ricky its okay for me to go."

"Sorry sweetheart, I'm with Ricky on this one."

"But why?" She stuck out her lower lip in a pout. "I feel just fine."

"Yeah and it won't be long until that goes away. You know what the doctor said."

Adrian sighed. She knew what they were all saying was true; it had been a rough pregnancy so far. During her first trimester, she had been tired and nauseous all the time. She had thought that it would be gone by the second trimester. But instead of getting better, it got worst. She still had morning sickness up until this point. And she could barely stand for five minutes without getting tired. Not to mention the fact that her back, legs, and feet ached all the whole time. Though not for a minute did she think that it wasn't all worth it. She was beyond excited when she had found out she was pregnant. At first she had been scared because she had always thought that Ricky didn't want any children. But she was pleasantly surprised when he took the news rather well and she found out he was just as excited as she was. They found out they were expecting a few months after their one-year anniversary.

Ricky and Adrian had gotten married in the beginning of their senior year of college. They had decided that having a big ceremony just wasn't them. They wanted something small and intimate, just something between the two of them. So they made the decision to go elope one weekend in late September. The ceremony was held in a small wedding chapel about an hour away. The only people in attendance were Cindy and Ruben, Margaret and Shakur, Nora, Grace and Jack, Ben, Amy, and John. Amy had to come because of John, and Ben came because she never went anywhere without him.

Adrian had worn a gorgeous white lace dress that was stopped just above the knees; While Ricky wore a black suit. It was a beautiful ceremony, just the way they had wanted it. For a minute Adrian spaced out, admiring their wedding picture hanging on the wall. But she soon turned her attention back to her husband and father.

"Ricky I can't exactly take off the next three months from work, now can I."

Rueben cleared his throat. "Actually you can. I got you your maternity leave early." After graduating Adrian had started working at the courthouse with her dad until she could find a job at a firm. She hadn't intended to stay for very long, but then she got pregnant and it got harder to look.

"Ricky talked to me a few week ago, suggesting it." Rueben continued.

Adrian glared at her husband.

"Oh don't give me that look." Ricky rolled his eyes. "You cannot handle work and you know it. It's not good for you or the baby. You're just to stubborn to admit it."

"But Ricky." She whined. "I get really bored. Can you at least come home early?"

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'll talk to Mr. Boykevich and see what I can do." After graduating the previous year, Ricky had accepted Leo's offer and had gone off to work with him.

"Well I should get going." Rueben stood up and bent down, placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "I have to get to work. But I'll see you two at dinner tonight?" He glanced at Ricky, who nodded in response.

**XXXXXXX**

"Are you sure that they're contractions?" Adrian heard Ricky ask through the phone that was clamped to her ear, resting between her shoulder and head. "Maybe their just Braxton hicks?"

"I guess." Adrian answered placing a hand on her lower stomach where the latest pang of pain had just hit. "But this feels different. The cramps feel like period cramps. And it feels like I'm having contractions but I don't know, I have nothing to compare it to."

"Well how far are the contractions?" She could detect the nervousness in his voice.

"They come about every." Another round of soaring pain cut her off, which caused her to hiss in excruciating pain, cut her of. "Ten minutes."

"But you can't be going into labor, we still have six more weeks. The baby needs those six more weeks."

The brunette winced as she felt the pain move to her lower back, settling into a dull ache. "I know. Maybe its not even labor. Maybe I am having Braxton hicks like you said."

"Well I'm coming home and then we'll figure this out." She heard papers shuffling in the back. "I'll be home in fifteen. Hang in there. I love you."

She managed to get out an "I love you too." Before the pain returned and she cried out in agony.

Ten minutes later Ricky found himself running up the stairs to the butcher shop up to the apartment. Within seconds he had the door opened and he rushed in. He found Adrian lying down on the couch on her left side. He sat down next to her, making sure to be gentle in his movements. "How're you feeling?" he rubbed his hand up and down her arm soothingly.

"I feel a little better I guess." She answered, turning her head slightly to face him. "I read online that if you think you're going into premature labor you should lay on your side or something like that. I thought it couldn't hurt to try."

"Do you still feel like you're having contractions?" He tucked a strand of hair behind her back. It was evident to him that she was in immense pain. There were beads of sweat on her forehead and every now and then her face would scrunch up in pain.

"Yeah." She gasped as another round of pain hit her. "They're coming every eight minutes now."

It hurt him to see her in so much pain and know that he couldn't do anything about it. To realize that there was nothing he could do to help her and to ease some of the pain that she was experiencing. "Well I'm going to go call the doctor to try and figure out what we should do." He grabbed the afghan that was lying on the back of the couch and draped it over the lower portion of he body. "I want you to stay here and stay on your side. Try and get some rest." He got up and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay." She said, pulling the blanket closer to herself. "I'll try," she added with a yawn.

Ten minutes later he walked back into the room carrying a glass of water. He set it down on the coffee table before taking a seat next to her on the couch. "So I talked to the doctor she thinks that we should wait it out a little longer considering that it is pretty early. She thinks that maybe they're just Braxton hicks and that they'll mot likely pass. But that we should definitely head over to the hospital if things get worse." He reached for the water on the table. "She also said that you should try to drink as much water as you can." Shifting the glass to his other hand, Ricky reached out to help Adrian sit up straight. He then handed her the glass.

"Okay, but I have to pee first. Help me up?" she asked pouting.

"Of course." He stood up and leaned and put his hand on her back and lifted her up with ease. He was about to help her start walking when something stopped him dead in his tracks. On the carpet, in the space between her legs was a puddle.

"I think my water just broke." He heard her say. "Ricky! I think my damn water just broke!"

But he instead of responding he just stood there, too shocked to say anything.

"Oh god!" He heard her exclaim. "It's too early. It's way too early. The baby can't be coming today!" She nudged him. "Ricky! Say something!"

That broke him out of his trance. Looking at her, with the calmest expression he could manage he said. "We're going to the hospital."

**XXXXXXX**

"How is she?" Ricky walked outside of the hospital room to be met with numerous pairs of eyes.

"She's fine for now." He said, answering Rueben. "She was in a lot of pain so they gave her some sedatives to put her to sleep. But the doctors don't think there's any point in delaying labor now since her water already broke. Its just a matter of time until she's dilated enough to start pushing."

"How long until she starts pushing?" Amy asked from her place in the blue, plastic seat.

"Not too long now." He responded, running a hand trough his hair. "Maybe a couple of hours." Rushing to the hospital, they had found out that Adrian was indeed in labor. That had been twelve hours ago, and to say that labor had been hard on Adrian would truly be an understatement. In fact it had been such a relief when they had knocked her out so that she no longer felt the pain. The fact that's she had also been freaking out due to the baby being early, also contributed to her sleep inducement.

Six hours later Ricky found himself next to an exhausted Adrian and his new baby daughter.

"She's beautiful?" He heard Adrian whisper as they peeked into the glass basinet their baby girl was lying in.

"Gorgeous." He agreed as he leaned over and placed a kiss on Adrian's forehead. "Just like her mother."

"Let's hope she doesn't turn out like me. We're in for a lot if that happens to be the case." Adrian joked.

"Yeah." Ricky answered with a laugh. "But the she'll also be a smart, caring, and extraordinary person."

This brought tears to Adrian's eyes. She didn't know how she had gotten so lucky to have all of this, a wonderful husband, a beautiful daughter, amazing friends and family. To think just a few years ago she had been that lost sixteen-year-old girl. The one that turned to guys and sex to get attention the girl who hadn't a clue what she wanted out of life.

"I love you." she whispered as she wiped away the few tears brimming her eyes. "So much."

"I love you too." He replied leaning in to kiss her. "And I love our daughter, Paige Antonia Underwood."

**XXXXXXX**

"Paige you better sit your butt down and finish your homework. I can assure you that you're father won't be too pleased with you after that last parent teacher conference." Adrian yelled across the room to her twelve year old daughter who wasn't currently parked in from of the television watching some reality show. Sighing Adrian waddled the few feet to where her laugher was seated. "Did you not hear me? Ricky is going to be home any minute and you didn't even get started on anything yet." She paused and placed a hand on her growing stomach, the spot here a kick has just hit her abdomen. "You are dealing with an extremely pissed off pregnant women right now, so god help me Paige if you do not march up to your room to go study I swear to god" But before she could finish her sentence she was cut off by the sound of her husband's voice.

"I'm home. Where is everybody?"

"In the living room." Adrian heard her daughter exclaim as she watched her make a mad dash to the doorway to greet her father, throwing herself into his arms the minute he appeared in the doorway. Adrian smiled at the sight in front of her. Paige truly was a daddy's girl.

"How's my girl doing?"

"Well you know I would say good except for the fact that's she has two tests tomorrow and hasn't even cracked open a book to study for any of them." This earned her a glare from her daughter.  
"Paige." Ricky stated, warningly. "How much do you like that new cellphone we bought you last month.

This earned him a groan. "I'm going I'm going." She answered getting the message as she began to trudge out of the room.

"I hate how she listens to you." Adrian pouted. "It's like she doesn't even comprehend what I'm say to her."

Ricky wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, pulling her into him. "Well she is moving into her teenage years. And the fact that your hormones are all over the pace doesn't help the situation either."

'Hey." She exclaimed playfully swatting his arm. "You're the one that knocked me up." After having Paige, Ricky and Adrian moved into a gorgeous two-story house on the very street that her parents lived on. With this new transition, both Adrian and Ricky began living very busy lives. Ricky kept moving up in Boykevich International, until he finally made it to the voce president position, four years after joining the company. Adrian had also moved on to opening her very own law firm. And though they had never officially agreed to it, it was unofficially understood that they did not plan on having any more kids. So imagine their surprise when Adrian found out she pregnant eleven years after having page. Although it first cam as a shock to them, they were all thrilled at the news. It was definitely going to be a change but it would be worth it when they would welcome the new addition into their family.

Try had both come a long way from when they wee sophomores in high school. But the important thing was that they had finally made it to where they were today.

* * *

**So I honestly did not know where to end it, so yes I am aware that it is a crappy ending, I just really wanted to have it finished for you guys to read**

**And I know that I took forever to update. I'm so sorry! But I honestly began writing this like in November and just finished it today. I've just been really busy with school lately. I have AP World history and its just been taking up a lot of time, I was also preparing for a competition these past three months, which also occupied a huge chunk of my time.**

**But now that's over and I have spring break coming up. I would like to have the Ben and Amy portion up soon, and I also started a new Radrian oneshot which will probably be up before the last part of this. **

**But again I would like to say I'm sorry and that I will definitely have the two parts up before Secret Life ends in June**

**What did you guys think of the premiere? I feel like we're in for a lot of good things this season.**


End file.
